Gerald Edmarkson
'Jelo B. Elducal'http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:847940#113 is a person in the In a Locked Room series who first appeared in the Hot Room. He first appeared as the letters "Jelo" on an orange background, but later became a Flipline-style person. He then became a cartoonish person. He comes from the present day. He is controlled by . Official Description He's got wit, is prepared, and also courageous: he's Jelo! This artist/animator is armed with skill, intelligence, bravery, a backpack, swords, and Zookas. And with help from his friends, this kid from Los Angeles is able to fight and fend off anything! Almost! History Born on Dec. 19 1993, Jelo was born to Filipino parents in Echo Creek, Los Angeles. When he was at kindergarten, he met Rosewell, and they became friends. They entered the same high school and college. When he was bullied at school, Rosewell would stand up for him. at 12 he joined a camp named Camp Sherlite. At one time, he went up the camp bus and looked at the Comet Observatory with a telescope. He got hit by a traffic sign in the back of the head. Luckily he was wearing a helmet, but he faceplanted hard enough that he hurt his face. His face healed the next day. In high school, he met a girl named Kira, and he did many attempts to get her to like him. After a lot of failures, it suceeded, and Jelo and Kira became a couple. Jelo is still however, hesitant to go on a date with her. He also took her to the prom. His classmate, Peeter, was the center of attention there. Peeter also drank a lot of punch. Last 2009, Jelo met Princess Daisy. On 2011, Jelo met Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella. One time, he went on a trip to bring something that Carl dropped. Jelo moved into his own house when he was 19. He then started decorating it. Later, he passed his driving test after 2 tries and bought a car. Two months later, two Fireside Girls who are selling cupcakes went to Jelo's house. Jelo bought the cupcakes. This was the first time he met members of the Fireside Girls (He did already knew Isabella before that). Later, he went to Danville, and met the Fireside Girls as a whole. For his 21st birthday, he got a Samsung Galaxy Tab A 8.0 with S Pen. Some time in March 2015, Jelo started to see a racket (and monsters flinged around) from his neighbor's house. He then met Star Butterfly, a teen princess from another dimension He also met Marco Diaz. The three would then be adventuring together. When he was 23, he heard of the Locked Room Challenge while he was camping. Jelo said, "That's impossible! A challenge full of cartoon universes? Well, I'd try it." Jelo went near the entrance of the Locked Rooms. However, a Wizard Zombie jumped out of nowhere and started shooting spells at the campers, turning a Sweet Potato into a Lighthouse Flower. Jelo then ran around like crazy, and was hit by the zombie's spell. The portal then suddenly activated when Jelo neared, and sucked Jelo in. When the Locked Room gang left the locked rooms on August 28, Jelo went back to his home on Echo Creek. His mom was so proud to see him again. Jelo now lives in Echo Creek, hanging out with Star and Marco who happens to live near Jelo's house as neighbors, and sometimes works as a fast food cook. Appearance In his first appearance in the Hot Room, he was the letters "Jelo" in an orange background, a result of a curse. Some time later in the Cold Room, Jelo became a Papa Louie-style person. He then became a cartoonish-style person. He has messy hair, a brown jacket, brown shoes, a brown belt, blue pants and a light blue shirt. In his Flipline look, he had an aqua and black shirt, which he still keeps. His current look now brings back his glasses, considering he has blurred vision now. He now has brown sneakers, his pants now have more pockets and added seams, and he now wears a light blue polo shirt with a pocket. His watch was removed. His real look is actually the cartoonish look. The Papa Louie one is actually a stage of the rehumanization, and the letters in an orange background are just a mere curse. Personality He cares to help his friends through rooms. He is smart, but is prone to ragequit. Jelo is easy going and calm, but also sometimes timid. He is afraid that bad things might happen to him or other people, and is afraid of doing extreme things, worrying he might die. Jelo is afraid of dying, piranhas, sharks and a few stuff. Jelo is also clumsy, and might cause a few small accidents. Jelo is also sometimes stressed and angry due to some problems. Jelo always tries to calm down, but sometimes his anger can get worse. Jelo is friendly to people. He is supportive of others, is organized, and likes studying. He also likes hanging out with friends, and also likes playing games. He also likes watching videos, and listening to music. Usually old music. Jelo sometimes also makes mountains out of molehills, meaning he makes a major issue out of a minor one. Jelo also knows how to break the 4th wall. Experiences So Far Season 1a When Jelo first entered the Locked Rooms, he was a bunch of letters. When he said hello, Cirno says hi, and that she's not sure why she's speaking to letters. Pumpkin Pro also is not sure too. Jelo finds out that he's letters, and he's not sure why he's talking to a pumpkin. When Pumpkin broke a wall that leads to another room, Jelo wonders how can he break the wall. Pumpkin replies that he is a genetically modified pumpkin. Jelo wants to become human again, and Pumpkin tries to change him into a human. It didn't work. Jelo says maybe a few minutes. He then spots a sandvich (from TF2) and says save it, since he's not hungry. Jelo then spots a Dalokohs bar (from TF2) and swallows it whole, but chokes and coughs out a key, saying it was unpleasant. Jelo later finds a wire and asks Ellise to electrify it. Jelo then finds an electricity powered door, and opens it using the wire. Jelo later then finds that some of the walls are almond brittle coated in wall-colored food coloring (a slight reference to Quentin Trembley from Gravity Falls' almond brittle casing) and decides to eat them to find anything. More to come later. TBA Outside the Rooms Jelo lives near the Diaz' house. His house is a 2-story house with attic. He works as a fast food cook. Items Jelo owns many items since he has appeared. Currently owns: Jelo still owns these items. He puts them in his backpack. * A Samsung Galaxy Tab A 8.0 with S Pen (still with him) ** He also has a Bluetooth speaker, which he used to play the Bad Piggies song in The Lair of the Dark Star. * A Swiss Army knife (keeps in his shirt pocket, used to keep in his pants pocket) * Contact lenses (wears in some special episodes, when not wearing eyeglasses or when wearing other headgear, like shutter shades) * Driver's license, construction license, and a lot of other licenses * Pair of scissors * Blueprints * Taser * Blaster gun * Wrench, hammer, nails, nuts and bolts, other construction tools Jelo also owns a desktop computer, on which he sometimes makes comics on, and play music on. Lost/Destroyed Jelo loses these in previous rooms. * A propeller jetpack (Blew up at the shadow clones in the season 1 finale) * Retcon remote (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) * The Compact Lighthouse and Storage System (Exploded in the Trials of Gnomus Room, second one lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) * Potion which makes zombies rise from the dead (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) * Bag of chips (Lost in the black hole during the SMG room finale) Abilities Jelo is an ordinary human, although he is very skilled. * Jelo can build good structures. * Jelo knows how to cook. * Jelo knows fighting, punching, kicking and more. He can do powerful attacks, however he always doesn't fight back due to the fact that he gets scared. Relationships Rosewell Starlingson Rosewell has been Jelo's closest friend since kindergarten, and they have been best friends ever since. They studied in the same high school and college. Rosewell is always loyal to Jelo, and he is glad that she's his wingman. Clover Clover used to be Jelo's crush, which is the first reason Jelo wanted to protect her. However one time Jelo said that they can be friends instead. Star Butterfly Jelo is in good terms and is friends with Star. Jelo might think of her as autistic, but he supports awareness of her problem and helps her when it comes to alot of trouble. Jelo might think of her as kind of wayward and weird, but Jelo thinks that's what makes her Star, and is proud of that. Milo Murphy Jelo is okay and is friends with Milo. Jelo is trying to survive the disasters caused by Milo, and has always managed to do so successfully everytime. Fireside Girls Jelo knows the Fireside Girls. He met them last 2012, and has always met them ever since. He also always buys cupcakes from them, which he thinks of as kind of annoying. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella Jelo has met them last 2011. He kept hanging out with them, knowing them, and they became friends ever since. Everyone else Jelo is friendly to the whole gang, mean to bad guys, and neutral to strangers. Random Quotes Gallery LRJelo.png|Jelo's new look. Jelo-LR.png|Jelo, in his cartoonish look. Jelofull.png|Jelo, in his Flipline look. Design Notes * Jelo has his teeth drawn seperate, similar to Star vs. Evil. * Jelo has 8 different outfits which he wears randomly in episodes and comics. ** Jelo isn't the only character to wear different outfits. The other character is Star. * Jelo actually has fingernails. Trivia * Jelo has a 3D design which is used in IaLR, but not revealed yet. **This is because JeloElducal thinks that everyone's characters follows their artwork's dimension, like Rosalina is 3D and Lucas is 2D, and is afraid that Jelo might look off. ***This look will be revealed soon. Before that, Jelo had a 2D look revealed on February 16. * In the Season 1 finale, Jelo is unaffected, because he has no powers. **However, Jelo is afraid to fight back because he fears he will get beaten up by the villains. * Jelo in real life is different than the one in the RP, however they are kind of similar. Character Info * Jelo has met Agent P (but not his identity), Major Monogram and Carl, and the OWCA. He, however does not have his mind erased, considering he doesn't know Perry's secret identity. **He also doesn't know who Agent P is. He just calls him "platypus in a fedora". * Jelo likes listening to old music, like Bee Gees, The Platters, Air Supply and a lot more. * Jelo wears glasses because his eyesight is blurred. ** When not wearing glasses, he wears contact lenses. * In "Slumberparty Surprise", Jelo is revealed to own a Nintendo Switch. * Jelo plays in a band called "The Locked Room Jammers". Candace is on bass, Rosewell is on piano, and bass if Candace is absent, Gerry is on drums, Peeter is rhythm guitar and Jelo is lead singer and lead guitar. References Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Real Life Based Characters Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Owned by JeloElducal Category:Veteran Characters Category:Characters introduced in The Hot Room Category:Filipinos Category:Leaders Category:Leader